


Nighttime

by cloud_orion



Series: AkuRoku drabbles and short stories [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: A brief moment during the night





	Nighttime

Roxas read the numbers on the alarm clock: just after 3 a.m. -Great- he grumbled. He extricated himself from Lea's grip with some difficulty.  
_Is he a python?_ He annoyedly thought when he finally made it to the toilet. He hated waking up in the middle of the night, and wanted to return to sleep as soon as possible, without being delayed by his octopus of a boyfriend.   
He shivered as he returned to the bedroom… He was starting to regret not having worn his slippers.  
Moonlight filtered through the curtains. In the soft, dim silver light he could see Lea’s arm extended over his side of the bed. It looked like he was reaching for Roxas’s absent body, a distressed look on his sleeping face.  
Roxas felt something stirring in his chest, his irritation melting into a smile.  
He slid into the bed and carefully wrapped himself in Lea’s arms again, before covering both of them with the covers. Lea felt warm and comfortable and Roxas pressed closer. He was glad to see the expression on his boyfriend’s face change to a calmer one. Roxas loved the sweet look Lea always had while they were sleeping together - Not that he would ever admit it to his face.  
He laid his head on Lea’s chest. A few seconds later Lea tightened his grip on Roxas, pressing his cheek against his hair.   
-You really are an octopus, you know?- whispered Roxas. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as he listened to the strong, steady beats of Lea’s heart.


End file.
